Danny Boy/Transcript
opening scene, we see Kiyo is eating his lunch. Kiyo: Whoa. What do you know? So they're finally bringing it here. Zatch: The yellowtail tuna breakfast burrito? Kiyo: Err, not quite. Look, the Shamira Statue! Zatch: Oh, great. Is it something special? Kiyo: Zatch, it's 300 years old than one of the most amazing works of art of all time. That's all. Zatch: You're kidding? This is something people really get excited about? Kiyo: Hmm, let me see... let me put it this way. What's your favorite kind of fish? Yellowtail, right? Imagine of fresh, juicy, 10 foot yellow complete with dipping sauce. Zatch: Ohhhh... (Imagining a 10 foot yellow tail with a crown.) Yellowtail King: Dig in, Zatchy poo! I'm all yours! (laughing) Kiyo: That gives you an idea of how excited some people get. Zatch: (Licks his mouth) Aaaah. (The next scene that Zatch and Kiyo uses their red book as it says "Danny Boy".) Zatch: Danny Boy. (The next scene is a limoswine shows up at the road. A mamodo's name is Danny, and his book owner is Mr. Goldo, the little old man.) Mr. Goldo: Now you won't disapoint me, will you, Danny Boy? I told them what a good, well behave young man you are. Quiet and obedient. (Danny vomits outside the window.) Alright, alright, that's enough of that. I don't know what I even bother. Just behave yourself Danny Boy, alright? Danny: Gah! Would you stop calling me that? I'm not a kid! Mr. Goldo: You could've fooled me, you certantly act like one. Danny: Listen you old- Mr. Goldo: You need to learn some respect for your elders. Maybe I would've toss this book away. Danny: No, no, no. You're the man Mr. Goldo, whatever you say. I respect you big time! Mr. Goldo: Hmm, alright. (bites his cigarretes and he spits) Just remember why you're here? The Shimira Statue is priceless and it's your job to guard it, so keep on your toes. Danny: Don't worry, I'll like to see anyone try to snatch it while I'm on the job. Humans... I'll never understand why they care so much about a piece of junk like this anyway. It's nothing but a big hunk of rock. I can't do anything with it. Mr. Goldo: Hmm... It's called, art. It has the power to deeply move and inspire people. So, I won't allow you to belittle something so wonderful. Do you understand me? Never mind, all you need to know that I'm in trusting it to you. You should take pride in that. Danny: Yeah. Babysitting a hunk of rock. It's the the proudest day of my young life. Mr. Goldo: Mmm... (uses his cigarette to smoke. Later, Zatch is riding on Ponygon.) Zatch: Kiyo swears this statue is even more exciting than a ten foot tall yellowtail. That's something I've got to see. How bout you, Ponygon? Ponygon: Meru meru me. Zatch: Come on, so one of the museum is not open yet, they'll have to let me in. Once I tell em' then I like yellowtail. Hey what are you waiting for? Come on. Ponygon: Meru me. (later at the museum, a man with the blonde hair, with glasses, brown suit jacket, brown pants, black, shoes, and a yellow tie is seen.) Museum Director's Assistant: Thank you so much for bringing the statue, Mr. Goldo. The museum director will be with us very shortly. Mr. Goldo: Uh-huh. Danny Boy, I need you to do something for me. Danny: (sighs) Oh man, it's always the same! Do this, do that, I'd never get any rest! Mr. Goldo: Oh, quit your bellyaching! I want you to get us both someting to eat. That's all. There's a snack stand over there that sells fresh and tasy fish doughnuts. Danny: I am kinda hungry, actually. Mr. Goldo: Then, run along. There's enough there for you to buy as many as you want. (pulls out his dollars.) Danny: Ohhh. well if you insist, okay, I'll help you right back. (gets Mr. Goldo his money.) Mr. Goldo: And don't forget my change, Danny Boy. (Museum Director's Assistant's glasses glare. The next scene is when Danny brought figh doughnut.) Danny: Mmm' hot and fresh. Look, they shaped like little fish. Isn't that cute? Mmmm... (he opens his mouth as Zatch and Ponygon drool.) Zatch: Gee, that's a lot of fish doughnuts you got there. You got an extra one? Maybe? Hm? (drooling, as Danny chuckles and he eats 3 fidh doughnuts, they groan.) Danny: Hm! Forget it, buy your own, squirt. Huh? Who, aren't you a... mamodo? (Zatch gasps as he screams, Danny trifts and captures him.) You think I'm blind or something, squirt? You think I can't recognize a mamodo when I see one? Zatch: No, I'm just a kid with a pet pony who can walk on his long legs. Really. Danny: Right, now where's the human with your spell book? Zatch: He's... I don't know. He's not here. Danny: Thought you'd sneak up on me. Big mistake. I got moves you never dreamed of. (he throws Zatch as Danny tries to punch, he blocks his punch when he throws Danny at the tree. He gets up punches Zatch when he tries to escape, Danny pins him.) Oh no you don't! (the scene is when a man with the black hair, the black moustache, purple suit jacket, red bow tie, purple suit pants, and black shoes.) Museum Director: Well, you must be exhausted after to your long trip, Mr. Goldo. Hm. I know I would be. Yep. Please fell free to check in your hotel, take a nice long rest. We'll look after things here. Yeah yeah yeah. Mr. Goldo: Thanks, I'll stick around for a while, if you don't mind. Museum Director: But there really no need. The statue's perfectly safe Mr. Goldo: Oh, my knee. Little foot ball injury. If you just let me rest here for a little while, I'm sure it will pass. Museum Director: Of course as you wish. Please make yourself right at home, sir. ( he sees the black pistol.) Mr. Goldo: Hmm, not too many museum directors are packing heat in my experience. I've got a nasty feeling the Shimira Statue and I have walked into a trap. And no sign of Danny, of course. Hm! What's keeping that boy? (The scene is that Danny and Zatch are still fighting.) Danny: Now do you give up!? Zatch: Give up? NEVER! I don't know the meanning of the word! Anyway, I just want to see the statue, that's all! Danny: Hang on, that's what this is all about? You want to see that stupid statue? Zatch: Yeah! What's wrong with that? Danny: Nothing's wrong. Danny: Hahahahaha! Man, You're just as bad as the humans. Zatch: It's not nice to laugh at people, you know? Danny: So what's your name kid? Zatch: Zatch Zatch Bell, and this is my friend Ponygon. Danny: Well, it's nice to meet you, I guess. I'm Danny Boy. Ahh! Did I really say that? It's - just - Danny! Zatch: Okay, Just Danny. Danny: In the mean time, stand back, guys. the door, as he hits the crook. You're gonna get it now! (punches the crook as he blocks the medal door.) Museum Director: Get him! shoot, as Danny blocks Zatch, and Mr. Goldo. Danny: You guys better stay behind here 'till I wrap this thing up. Zatch: Okay. Mr. Goldo: Alright, but watch yourself, Danny Boy. Danny: Danny! For the last time, just Danny! (he jumps in frustration.] Ha! to puch the crooks as he runs very fast. Museum Director: Fire! Danny: Hahahaha! Crook 1: Grrr... This kid's too fast! punches the crook. Zatch: He's Amazing! And he hasen't even used his spell yet! Museum Director's Assistant: Man, there's no stopping this kid! Museum Director: Oh, yes there is! Now! Fire! men shoots Danny. Danny: Ahhh! (falls over.) Zatch: What are you waiting for? Why don't you use his spell book? Museum Director: Ha-ha-ha! So much for him! Mr. Goldo: Jioruk! (Danny gets up and wipes off all of the bullets.) Danny: That better not... leave a mark... (we see Kiyo riding on a bike to find Zatch.) Kiyo: Thanks a lot, Zatch! It took me hour to desipher that wacky note! see another crook get frightened! Crook 2: He's a zombie! punches him as his machine gun shoots up. Mr. Goldo: That's why I'm trying to tell you there is no choice! Go on! Go go! Danny: [ screaming ] Kiyo: Zaker! (he shoots the director as he screams in pain.) Zatch: Kiyo, where you been? Danny: Wow! That's a pretty cool spell. Kiyo: Let's go Zatch! Zatch: You bet! Kiyo: Zaker! (blasts at the crrok for the final blow) of act. Time: '' Mr. Gold: Danny: ''[ growls in frustration Give me a break you old grouch! That guy just took you hostage! Mr. Guldo: Exactly. Category:Transcripts